defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
WCPW Loaded Episode 1
WCPW Loaded #1 was a British wrestling show which took place on 15 June 2016. It was the inaugural show promoted by WCPW and the first episode of Season One of Loaded. The show introduced the main WCPW roster and the other onscreen personalities which were primarily drawn from presenters from the WhatCulture Youtube channels. The show was headlined by a match between Big Damo and Joe Hendry and saw the unveiling of the WCPW World Championship. Staging WCPW Loaded #1 was staged at Warehouse 34 in Newcastle upon Tyne on 15 June 2016. The show was then edited and debuted on tape-delay on 26 June 2016 through the WhatCulture YouTube channel. The matches were all filmed at Warehouse 34 but the commentary and 'backstage' segments were filmed separately in front of a green-screen with backgrounds superimposed in. These elements were then edited into the show. The commentary team for WCPW Loaded #1 were King Ross and Simon Miller, Ryan Devlin performed as ring announcer and Kenny McIntosh, Stevie Aaron and Jennifer Louise were the backstage interviewers. The show was filmed back-to-back with WCPW Loaded #2, the two shows taking place on the same night. Background The show was primarily based around the onscreen fueds of the various WhatCulture presenters and linking them with various wrestlers. It had been announced on the WhatCulture Wrestling channel that Adam Blampied was to be represented by Rampage in the inaugural bout for the WCPW World Championship and that Jack the Jobber would need to select a wrester to represent him in the bout. The other matches introduced the roster, with some continuing fueds from other promotions. Card Rundown The show opens with Adam Pacitti introducing himself as WCPW's General Manager and promising to unveil the brand new WCPW World Championship later in the show. King Ross and Simon Miller introduce themsleves as commentators before a pretaped segment airs of Stevie Aaron interviewing Jack King about the main event bout to select his champion before Adam Blampied interrupts and berates King. Alex Gracie v Gabriel Kidd v Joseph Connors The first match is a triple threat, pitting Alex Gracie against Gabriel Kidd and Joseph Conners. Gracie is accompanied to the ring by Lucas Archer and manager James R. Kennedy. The three participants trade attacks before Connors elimiates Kidd. After some offence from Gracie, he is eliminated when Lucas Archer interferes and attacks Connors. The trio of Gracie, Archer and Kennedy continue to beat down Connors before depating for the back. As they are departing, interviewer Kenny McIntosh appears and asks for an explanation for their actions. Kennedy claims that WCPW have insulted Gracie and Archer by referring to them as prospects, stating that they will now claim the name Prospect and prove that they are legends. El Ligero v Martin Kirby The second match of the night pits El Ligero against Martin Kirby and the pair undertake a number of comedic moves before Ligero pins Kirby for the win. Afterwards McIntosh is interviewing King backstage when Joe Hendry appears and offers to make King a ring outfit for his entrance later in the evening. Prince Ameen v Joe Coffey Next up Prince Ameen is introduced by McIntosh and the Indian wrestler promotes himself and states that he intends to challenge for the WCPW championship. His challenge is answered by Joe Coffey who domiates their encounter before Ameen throws the match by walking away from the ring and being counted out. Stevie Aaron asks Ameen why he left the ring and Ameen claims he only wants to wrestle for championships. Ameen then claims he needs a servant to help him and suggests he wants to hire Aaron. There are more backstage segments as Suzie Kennedy interrupts an interview with Joe Coffey and announces that she too has found herself a champion as Primate appears behind Coffey. Then Jack King talks about being unable to choose between Big Damo and Joe Hendry as his representative and that he will be the guest enforcer for their match later in the show. The two wrestlers appear and begin brawling. Main Event: Big Damo v Joe Hendry Adam Blampied joins Ross and Miller in the commentary booth for the main event as King comes to the ring wearing a cheap tinfoil cape as provided by Hendry. Big Damo makes his entrance and awaits Hendry but is met with a video of Hendry singing a disparaging song about Damo, prompting him to run to the back to drag Hendry out. The two brawl until the referee gets knocked out and King has to step in to officiate. Big Damo grabs a chair from under the ring only for Hendry to drop kick it into him, but when Hendry goes to use the chair himself King confiscates it, the distraction allowing Damo to roll up Hendry for the win. Following the bout Adam Pacitti returned to unveil the brand new WCPW World Championship. Adam Blampied and Rampage run to the ring and attack Pacitti as the show goes off the air. Matches Elimination triple threat match Videos |-| Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| Part 5= Category:Shows Category:WCPW Loaded Episodes Category:Alex Gracie/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Lucas Archer/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Gabriel Kidd/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joseph Conners/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:El Ligero/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Martin Kirby/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prince Ameen/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Coffey/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Primate/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Big Damo/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prospect/Appearances (Team) Category:Rampage/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:James R. Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Adam Blampied/Appearances (Manager) Category:Jack King/Appearances (Manager) Category:Suzie Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Adam Pacitti/Appearances (General Manager) Category:King Ross/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Simon Miller/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Adam Blampied/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Ryan Devlin/Appearances (Ring Announcer) Category:Stevie Aaron/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Kenny McIntosh/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Jennifer Louise/Appearances (Interviewer)